Coulrophobia
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Beast Boy discovers that Robin hates clowns and decides to use this knowledge. By the end of this prank, Beast Boy might not be so fond of them either...


_**Coulrophobia**_

**Okay then. Yes, I know that Robin mainly hates the circus because of his parents deaths and all that fun stuff he went through – but think about it. If you fought against the Joker, would you want to go to the circus anyway, whatever your personal experiences? No? I can't blame you.**

**That's how I figured Robin would react. He would probably really hate clowns. And if Beast Boy found out that he hated clowns without realising why… well, it was a recipe for a story. And once i had the idea, I had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the Teen Titans? Why thank you very much for asking. No, no I do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the villains mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy knew that this probably was going to backfire on him in some way, shape or form but he was doing it anyway.<p>

It had all started about three or four days ago. Mammoth had gone to the circus, running around wrecking everything – for reasons known only to him – and of course the Teen Titans were summoned to take him down.

All of them couldn't help but notice that Robin was increasingly edgy about it. At first Beast Boy wondered if there was something they should know about Mammoth that day, but very quickly he realised it was the actual circus bugging him.

Once Mammoth was down, the other Titans had wanted to stay for the circus. Robin had refused to go and tried to leave as soon as they defeated Mammoth. He looked sick just at the thought of it.

When a clown had stepped out behind them to thank them for saving the circus, Robin had jumped violently. His hands were already around a bird-a-rang before he calmed down a little, and his eyes were wary (although probably only the Titans could tell under the mask) as he kept watch on the clown. Except to scan for any other danger, Robin kept an eye on the clown until he had left.

That was when Beast Boy discovered that Robin, the _Teen Wonder_, the same boy who had fought Trigon the Terrible and would run after Slade, the same one who easily faced down villains with smart comments and awesome fighting skills - was afraid of clowns.

This was why Beast Boy was currently wearing a clown suit, complete with yellow fuzzy hair and a red nose.

At the moment he was busy applying the make-up. His smile was a little lopsided and the green was slightly visible under the white, but all in all he thought that he looked pretty realistic.

Beast Boy picked up the wig and placed the nose on. Checking himself in the mirror, he had to wonder what Raven would say if she saw this. Or Cyborg. Or Robin, if he didn't have clown-a-phobia. Even Starfire might have something to say about this particular fashion statement.

Beast Boy carefully snuck out of his room. He was on a mission and he _wasn't_ going to be found.

The green shape-shifter was surprisingly stealthy when he wanted to be. He managed to get into the training room and wait, hidden in the shadows.

In all actuality, he knew that he was probably going to be running laps at 3am tomorrow for this. But it would be so worth it.

Alright. Robin generally trained at about two o'clock. And a lot of other times, but two o'clock was the nearest. That would be in about five minutes…

The door opened.

Beast Boy watched as Robin stepped into the training room. Instead of his regular green, red and yellow uniform, he was currently dressed in a white martial arts uniform. His utility belt was over his shoulder, but as Beast Boy watched, Robin carefully hung it on the wall where it was in sight.

He scooted closer, still hidden. Amazingly, the Teen Wonder hadn't seen him yet.

"Hi-yah!" Robin kicked out hard at the air. Silently he whirled around and jumped up, delivering a perfect front-kick to imaginary opponents.

A knife-hand, three punches, a back-flip and a round-house kick all took place in the space of three seconds.

Beast Boy paused, thinking about his plan. What was he going to do? Just stand behind him, or give a loud laugh, or maybe he should do some kind of 'hey boys and girls, ready to see some balloon animals' or something.

Robin froze suddenly. He scanned the training room, looking for something. Beast Boy held his breath.

"Who's there?" Robin's voice was wary. His eyes flickered to his belt and back (again, only noticeable by a Teen Titan under the mask).

_Showtime._

Beast Boy gave a laugh. It sounded impressively unlike his own.

Robin twisted around, scanning the area where it had come from. His eyes locked on Beast Boy's silhouette – not that he could tell it was Beast Boy. "I'm going to give you until three to come out." He warned, tensing. "One… two…"

Beast Boy stepped into the light, giving off the cackle again.

Robin froze. Beast Boy could practically see the blood drain from his face. "What…?" He took a step backwards. Fear was written oh-so-subtly across his features.

Oh, this was priceless!

Beast Boy grinned wickedly, trying not to let him see the fangs. He gave one more laugh. Maybe he'd just let him freak out for a little bit longer and then show him…

Robin's eyes flickered towards his utility belt again. Then he ran forwards, bringing back his fist as he did so.

_Uh-oh._

Beast Boy was thrown backwards by the force of the punch. Robin jumped into the air and double-kicked out hard, both feet snapping hard into BB's ribs.

Beast Boy stumbled backwards. Robin easily flipped forwards, feet connecting with his face. Then a quick leg-sweep and Beast Boy was on the ground. He was vaguely grateful that Robin was in his martial arts uniform, ergo barefoot _without_ his steel-capped boots.

Robin tensed himself as the clown hit the ground. What was a clown doing here? Why was he here? How did he get past the Titans security network?

The Teen Wonder glanced back at his utility belt, but he didn't need it. The clown was lying on the ground, gasping. He – it – struggled to sit up again.

Robin ran forwards again, fists clenched. He drew back an arm to hit again.

"Whoa, whoa dude!" Beast Boy put his hands in the air, trying to ward him off. "It's me!"

"Beast Boy?" Robin froze. Slowly he lowered his fist. Confusion ran across his face as he registered the green skin underneath the make-up. "What the… what the heck were you _doing_?"

"Hehe… not very well thought out, huh?" Beast Boy attempted a smile.

Robin's confusion was replaced by anger. "That was another stupid prank, wasn't it?" He snapped.

"Uh… yeah." Beast Boy admitted, shame-faced.

"Get up. You are so doing laps… or waxing the T-Ship or…" Robin couldn't fully come up with an appropriate punishment at the moment.

"Hehe." Beast Boy chuckled nervously. He tried to stand up, resting against the wall – and fell back with a moan, hands across his ribs.

Robin's anger mixed with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah – I'm _fine_." Beast Boy tried to stand up again but collapsed.

Robin ducked down and ran his hands lightly over his friend's chest. "How hard did I _hit _you?"

One rib felt like it was fractured, and there were definitely going to be bruises. Plus he was bleeding from the nose and the lip.

"Maybe a bit hard…" Beast Boy admitted.

"Can you stand?" Robin stood up. "You should go to the medical bay."

"Uh, I don't think so…" Beast Boy winced.

Robin reached his hand out. Beast Boy took it. Robin pulled him up, and took his arm around his neck. "Come on."

"So, uh, how much trouble am I in?" Beast Boy winced, limping.

"Trouble doesn't come much worse than being beaten up like this."

Robin reached for his communicator as he helped Beast Boy along. "Hey, Raven? Beast Boy's… hurt. Can you help with the healing?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a minute." Raven answered.

She couldn't see Beast Boy being held up by Robin in his clown-costume through the communicator, or else she would have commented.

They walked through the rec-room. Starfire and Cyborg were watching a movie. "Hey, what's up?" Cyborg looked over.

In a glance he had taken in the clown-costume, Robin supporting Beast Boy and the limping. "What happened, man?" Cyborg stood up.

Starfire's eyes widened. "What has happened to Friend Beast Boy?" She asked, floating nervously next to them.

"And _why_ is he in a clown suit?" Cyborg took Beast Boy's other arm and the two boys carried him to the medical ward. They gently placed him down on a bed while Starfire hovered.

"Truly, what has happened to make Beast Boy this injured?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, I kinda… beat him up." Robin admitted.

Question marks practically appeared over Cyborg and Starfire's heads. "Um, what was that?" Cyborg blinked.

"Were you training together?" Starfire checked.

"No…" Robin admitted. He glanced down at the green boy sitting on the bed.

"And why's he in a clown suit?" Cyborg repeated.

The door opened and Raven flew in, cloak billowing. "Sorry. You called… what happened to Beast Boy?" She raised an eyebrow as she landed.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Cyborg told her.

"I kinda… beat him up a little." Robin admitted sheepishly.

"And what's with the clown suit?" Raven asked.

"Still what we're trying to find out." Cyborg said.

Raven put her hands on Beast Boy's chest. "Fractured ribs. I can fix that, but the bruises are going to have to heal naturally." She said, eyes gleaming for just a second.

Beast Boy groaned and sat up. "Uh, just a little prank that… uh… backfired." He admitted. "Who knew that Rob hates clowns so much?"

Cyborg glanced at Robin. "You're coulrophobic?"

"Just a little." Robin admitted.

"A little?" Starfire glanced at him, then at Beast Boy.

"Yeah. What happened to make you so afraid of them?" Beast Boy winced, sitting up.

Robin surveyed him. "Okay, quick trivia. Do you know where I lived before Jump City?"

"What?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Do you know where I lived before Jump City?"

"Uh… Gotham City, right?"

"Right. And can you name any of the bad guys there?"

"I don't know!"

"Try."

"Why…? The Riddler, right? And, uh, Catwoman? And someone called Scare-caw?"

"Scarecrow, technically, but I'm not referring to any of them. Who else is missing?"

"I don't… some guy called the Joker, was it?"

There was silence for a second as Robin waited for him to get it.

"Oh."

"Yep." Robin nodded. "Pretty good reason not to like clowns."

"The best," Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy stood up and took off his red nose. "I think I found a better one." He muttered, dropping the nose on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it, favourite it, despis<strong>**e it – let me know!**

**Review everyone! Please?**


End file.
